Умри, моя дорогая
by strakat
Summary: Джейн нравится Том. Не так ли?


**Название:** «Умри, моя дорогая».

**Автор:** straykat.

**Персонажи:** Джейн, Дарья, Трент, Том.

**Рейтинг:** PG-13.

**Жанры:** Ангст, AU.

**Вид:** Гет, Фемслэш.

* * *

Джейн нравится Том. По крайней мере, ни о чем другом, пока тот, прильнув к ней, целует ее, она думать не может. Разве что о том, что ее спальня (она же мастерская) чертовски хороша в своем этом чуть ли не первобытном хаосе, окутанная перманентным полумраком и рок-музыкой, льющейся из колонок музыкального центра. Им хорошо наедине.

— Есть кто-нибудь?

Наедине?

Дверь с тихим скрипом отворяется. Дарья замирает на пороге с удивлением, а затем неловкостью на лице.

— Извините.

Том отходит на шаг с виноватой улыбочкой.

— Не страшно! Рано или поздно ты должна была узнать, как целуются, — Джейн копирует улыбку Тома, приглушая звук.

— Я видел последнюю работу Джейн. Это знак восхищения ее талантом.

Ей ничего не остается, как развернуть полотно к подруге.

— Та-да!

— Очень мило, или это призыв о помощи? — привычно острит Дарья с обыкновенным безразличием.

Джейн приятно, что ею восхищаются. Она не привыкла к этому. Быть Лейном — значит быть аутсайдером. Пусть талантливым, но аутсайдером. Дарье, кажется, понравилось, хоть ни одна черта ее лица этого не выдает. Вообще, очень трудно понять, действительно ли ей что-то приглянулось (или кто-то?). Конечно, если речь не идет о Тренте, точнее шла. В любом случае Джейн продолжит. Она станет копировать хищные повадки женщины-и-тигра со своего полотна, и обязательно сменит цвет волос.

* * *

— Черт! — хмурится Дарья. — Я помогу тебе с твоими чертовыми волосами. Выбирай чертову краску.

— Вот это разговор! Может, осенний ячмень?

Дарье явно неуютно в этом царстве всевозможных баночек и скляночек, чье содержимое призвано делать девушек привлекательнее. Джейн знает об этом, но все равно тащит подругу сюда, а затем неприлично долго выбирает из нескольких десятков «фермерских блондов», замечая, как та мрачнеет все больше. И зачем? У Джейн никогда не было привычки изводить Дарью. Почему от этого она ощущает какое-то затаенное ликование?

* * *

— Что ты со мной сделала?! — в ужасе кричит Джейн. Ее черное креативное каре словно изъедено ржавчиной.

— Я же говорила, что я не умею, — расстроенно молвит подруга.

— Неужели трудно нарисовать пару полосок?!

Вместо тигриного изящества ей досталось грациозность Трентового Плимута.

— Ты специально это сделала! Чтобы увести Тома! — Джейн сжала кулаки, приблизившись к Дарье.

— Что?!

— Выметайся отсюда!

Когда Дарья, повесив голову, с поникшими плечами удаляется, Джейн отходит от окна и снова смотрится в зеркало, изучая каждый миллиметр своей испорченной шевелюры. Она сердится, правда, с каждой минутой все меньше понимая, на подругу или на себя. Джейн кривится. Ей хочется отплеваться от того яда, которыми были пропитаны брошенные Дарье слова.

* * *

Джейн не показывается в школе, не выходит из дому, не пишет картин, не отвечает на звонки (а значит, в доме Лейнов на них не отвечает никто). Она поднимает трубку лишь раз, чтобы набрать номер Тома и высказать то же, что и Дарье, но уже обвиняя во всем его. Безо всяких угрызений совести Джейн обрывает разговор и включает телек. Сейчас как раз крутят «Больной безумный мир». Прихватив миску с чипсами и пульт, она втыкает в ящик весь вечер и засыпает далеко за полночь. Сквозь сон Джейн ощущает запах свежей краски для волос, который в ее грезах обратился смогом от токсических отходов.

Игнорировать звонок в дверь, который раздается как раз тогда, когда ты оказываешься напротив — верх неприличия. По мнению Джейн, именно это толкает ее подойти и открыть звонящему, она не могла чувствовать, кого увидит на пороге.

— Я знала, что рано или поздно ты придешь, — говорит Джейн.

Они с Дарьей говорят. Немного отстраненно, прохладно, но без враждебности. Джейн замечает, что плечи подруги такие же поникшие. Она действительно расстроена. Тогда зачем Джейн снова клонит разговор в ту самую сторону?

— …Ты спятила? — интересуется Дарья уже, наверное, раз в десятый.

— Ты вообще можешь представить меня с кем-нибудь? Когда-нибудь?

Джейн искренне удивляется.

— Ну… Разве только ближе к первой брачной ночи.

Это один из тех вопросов, что заставляют призадуматься. Хорошенько призадуматься. Дарья уходит, а Джейн совсем не становится легче от их примирения.

* * *

— Я поцеловала твоего друга, — говорит Дарья, отворачиваясь.

Джейн встала как вкопанная. Ей послышалось.

— Что?

Подруга, сделав несколько шагов по инерции, оборачивается.

— Я его поцеловала. Поцеловала Тома. Я не хотела.

У Дарьи все то же выражение провинившегося ребенка, что не сходит с ее лица все эти дни с той злосчастной покраски. У Джейн в голове вместо осмысления ситуации, даже банальной грубой брани, ее отражение в зеркале, с ржавыми волосами. Ей не хватает мужества что-то ответить Дарье, а вокруг уже собралась толпа зевак. Джейн широко раскрывает глаза, а затем разворачивается и убегает.

— Прости! Прости… — несется ей вслед. Джейн готова убить Тома.

* * *

— Оу, привет, — Том отворяет дверь с благообразной улыбкой уверенного в себе засранца.

— Оу, привет, — подражает ему Джейн, скривив веселую гримасу, — иди к черту!

Она, что хватает сил, колотит Тома кулаками в грудь, пытается попасть в лицо. Он не отпирается, говорит, что это только его вина.

Позже, поостынув, они сидят на качелях на заднем дворе шикарного дома Слоанов. Том практически без эмоций приводит доводы в пользу того, что они должны разойтись.

— Ну ты же видишь, мы топчемся на месте.

Джейн привычно вставляет шпильки между его слов так же спокойно. Ее уже почти не волнует разрыв с парнем, а волнует, будет ли тот встречаться с Дарьей.

— Наверное, мне нужно заводить новую подругу.

Неопределенная реакция Тома действует странно.

— С Дарьей тебе будет нескучно, — насмешливо подмечает Джейн, — она просто обожает веселье.

Ей нравится злить Тома. Джейн нравится Том. Не так ли? Может быть, Джейн нравился Том? Еще один невнятный ответ заставляет ее выпалить:

— Она отличная девчонка, дай ей шанс.

Господи! Ну и бред!

— Ты встречался со мной все это время, чтобы поближе подобраться к ней?

— Ты что спятила? — ну вот снова! Джейн уже смешно от этого вопроса.

Расходятся они мирно, каждый обратно в свой мирок. Но в каком из них теперь Дарья?

* * *

По дороге Джейн подбирает Трент. Он заходит издалека, делает комплимент цвету ее волос, но они оба знают, что затронут тему, ради которой она села в машину. Трент уверяет, что все к лучшему, Трент твердит, что все придет в норму.

— Может и так, — Джейн пожимает плечами, неотрывно следя за дорогой. — Тогда почему каждые пять минут у меня такое чувство, что меня вырвет?

— Не знаю, ты из нашего холодильника ничего не ела? — хитро сощурившись, шутит брат.

— Придурок, — не сдержав улыбки, снисходительно отвечает она.

* * *

— Мы все еще подруги? — Дарья напряжена. Непривычно видеть ее такой. — Мы подруги? — с нажимом спрашивает она.

Джейн не может оторвать глаз от ее губ. Пока они с Томом не поцеловались, ей не было дела ни до одной из черт лица Дарьи. Теперь Джейн почти трясет от злости на нее, на эти губы, никогда не знавшие помады, но все же… восхитительные? Красивые губы Дарьи испортили ее с Томом отношения. Или же это Том испортил их?

— Да, подруги, которые видеть друг друга не могут.

Покидая дом Моргендорферов, Джейн поздравляет себя с еще одной кадмовой победой.

* * *

Дарья вне ее поля зрения — так считает Джейн, старательно избегая ее. Они по-прежнему соседствуют в школе, иногда переговариваются, пару раз дело доходило до шуток, совсем как в то время, когда еще не было никакого Тома Слоана, и он не портил все, что мог и не мог, одним своим существованием. Джейн знает, что вечера Дарьи больше не наполнены книжным одиночеством и тиканьем часовых стрелок. Знает, что ее бывший друг возит ее на своей колымаге, кормит пиццей. Сама Джейн от приглашений отведать пиццы старательно уклоняется, как и от долгих бесед, и даже взглядов. После школы она запирается в своей спальне, где царит все тот же первобытный хаос, и не делает ничего. У Джейн нет идей даже для скетчей и шаржей, которыми она баловалась на уроках тех предметов, которые не нравились или попросту не давались. Зато у нее есть пульт от телевизора, плотные шторы и музыкальный центр.

Сделав звук погромче, чтобы перекричать гитарные риффы Трента, Джейн смотрит на пустые холсты — те в ответ глядят на нее с укоризной. Еще громче. Колонки вибрируют у изголовья, и ей кажется, что мелодия затекает ей прямиком в уши.

_«Умри! Умри! Умри, моя дорогая!»_

У вокалиста довольно низкий и хриплый голос. Джейн любит такие голоса, но у данного один недостаток — он мужской.

«Больной безумный мир» стоит на беззвучке. Смотреть телепередачу таким образом — особое наслаждение. Есть возможность додумать текст вместо ведущего, делая его еще бредовей, и даже глухие, но едкие комментарии Дарьи, которые она неизменно отпускает при просмотре. Джейн не понимает, почему в цветовом решении ее комнаты так много бежевого и красного, и совершенно нет полос оливкового или лимонного цветов. Разве мир Джейн Лейн менее болен или безумен чем тот, что сверкает на выпуклом экране ящика. Она ловит себя на мысли, что не помнит точно цвета глаз Дарьи — непростительное упущение для художника. Может, карий, а может, близкий к тому больному оливковому или даже безумному лимонному из заставки «Sick Sad World»?

Зато голос Джейн помнит отлично. Каждую из его немногочисленных тональностей настолько хорошо, что их не раскрошить в памяти ритм-секции Misfits.

_«Умри! Умри! Умри, моя дорогая!»_

Нет, Том точно не нравится Джейн.

— Эй, Трент! — Джейн грубо пихает брата в бок. — Вставай.

Гитара выскальзывает из пальцев Трента и с недовольным дребезжанием струн падает на пол.

Трент супится, пытаясь сфокусироваться на том, кто посмел нарушить степенный покой его святилища.

— Хей, Дженни, — он улыбается как всегда приветливо, но с ленцой.

— Твой инструмент выпал из рук, репетиция окончена, — констатирует Джейн.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается брат, сев на кровать и почесывая затылок. — Шестнадцать часов к ряду, можно и передохнуть. Что-то случилось?

— Ну не то чтобы…

— Ма приготовила ужин?

— Нет уж, таких чудес не случается с библейских времен.

Трент смеется, а затем ожидаемо закашливается.

— И она в Долине Смерти, помнишь?

— Ага.

— Кофе?

— Давай.

* * *

— Дрянь!

Джейн не знает, может ли у растворимого кофе и сахара истечь срок годности, но вместе они породили дикое сочетание кислоты, сладости и горечи.

Трент апатично делает глоток за глотком. Ему плевать, как обычно. На их кухне дела бывают и похуже. У Джейн мысли бросаются врассыпную. Она не знает с чего начать. Стоит ли говорить сразу о том, что ее преследует голос Дарьи, подстерегая в самых неожиданных местах? Или лучше вначале побеседовать о преимуществах тефлонового покрытия для сковородок?

— Ты не ходила в школу? — нарушает молчание брат.

— Неа.

— Хм, это плохо.

— Думаешь? — изумляется Джейн, но решает, что это подходящий момент для того, чтобы сменить тему.

— Трент, у тебя есть… э-э-э… ну ты понял?

— А?

Джейн приподнимает брови насколько возможно высоко, делая выражение лица еще более красноречивым. До Трента доходит. Не быстрее, чем обычно.

— Есть немного. А зачем тебе?

— Дай одну.

— Зачем? — повторяет вопрос брат.

— Просто притащи мне эту чертову пилюлю, и дело с концом!

Трент пожимает плечами и сразу же достает из кармана темный флакон без этикетки.

— Но только один раз.

— Давай уже! — требует Джейн.

Она выхватывает таблетку. Кладет на язык и запивает жадным глотком кофе. Вытирает губы, совершенно забыв о помаде, от чего на тыльной стороне ладони остается красноватый след. Трент молча продолжает пить свой кофе, как ни в чем не бывало. Так проходит минут пятнадцать.

— Как поживает Дарья? — внезапно интересуется он, как будто между делом.

Джейн смотрит на брата неотрывно несколько секунд.

— Не знаю, мы почти не общаемся. Она теперь с Томом и все такое.

— И при чем же здесь это?

— Если тебе так интересно, пойди сам узнай у нее, мистер король флегматиков! — Джейн почти кричит, поднимаясь и задвигая стул. У нее нет причин злиться, верно?

— Пойду-ка я к себе. Хреновые у тебя таблетки, Трент, смени дилера, — она чувствует усталость.

Брат вновь пожимает плечами, провожая Джейн взглядом. А чего он хотел от нее? Чтобы та выплеснула на него весь поток своих бредовых соображений? Что в памяти глаза Дарьи, словно хамелеоны, меняют цвет от карего до оливкового, а иногда и лимонно-желтого? Что когда та подходит ближе, чем на три фута, по телу Джейн распространяется гальванический ток, а от одной мысли, что Том может прикасаться к Дарье, она готова придушить того голыми руками.

Когда она поднимается по лестнице, Джейн уже ощущает тяжесть в конечностях. Завалившись на кровать, она зарывается лицом в подушку. Волосы окончательно закрывают обзор. Веки наливаются свинцом.

— Неплохое снотворное, а, Дженни?

— Ах ты, — мычит Джейн уже в полудреме. Ни за какие сокровища мира она не встанет с постели, даже если это сокровище — пинок под зад брату. — Когда я до тебя доберусь…

Она знает, что Трент смотрит на нее с лениво-лукавой усмешкой.

— Твои проблемы не решить наркотиками, Дженни, — ласково говорит он. — А вот поспать не повредит.

— Заткнись, — тем же тоном бормочет Джейн, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

Последнее, что она слышит, это как тонко чувствующая творческая натура Трента шаркает обратно в свою берлогу, напевая под нос припев из «Little Sister».

* * *

Перемещение в Эшфилд не вызывает у Джейн почти никаких чувств. Она с иронией подмечает, что это место досталось поколению «икс» в наследство от бэби-бумеров, пожалуй, не так давно, но уже зовется колонией, хоть больше и напоминает отреставрированную (или нет?) коммуну хиппи.

Тухлое место, думает Джейн во время первого завтрака в художественном лагере. Она никогда не была душой компании, новые знакомства не липнут к ней сами по себе. Одно радует — Джейн снова может писать картины, хоть они и выходят еще мрачнее, чем бывали до этого. От беспросветного прозябания в одиночестве ее выдергивают медленно и незаметно. Вначале эта бойкая девица с легкостью острит об их «выдающемся» наставнике, который не прочь оказаться в уединении с одной из своих смазливых студенток для обсуждения проблем куда важнее живописи и скульптуры. Позже Элиссон (а именно так зовут новую знакомую Джейн) пытается ввести ее в круг местных. К ее болезненному удовольствию все кончается однозначным провалом.

— В следующий раз советую сэкономить время и сразу пробежаться босиком по колючкам, — отзывается Джейн, предвкушая проигранный в споре ужин. Элиссон лишь виновато улыбается, чем отдаленно напоминает ей Тома. Это не отталкивает, хоть Джейн уже абсолютно точно для себя решила, что он ей не нравится.

За ужином они довольно много пьют. Джейн пьянеет с непривычки, ей хорошо, она думает о том, что следовало раньше прибегнуть к такому способу развеяться. Вечер оканчивается в спальне Элиссон в окружении банок с красками и свечей. Джейн сидит по-турецки, ее бездонный стакан с красным вином красиво поблескивает в руке, отражая точечные огоньки. У Элиссон неплохая техника рисования, ей нравятся ее работы, и общество этой девушки тоже пришлось по вкусу.

Когда Джейн, зевая, пытается распрощаться и уйти в свою спальню, ее останавливают у самой двери мягким, но упрямым движением. Элиссон настаивает, чтобы она осталась, а Джейн долго не понимает, к чему та клонит. Осознание заставляет ее сделать несколько шагов назад. Элиссон хитро улыбается, чуть задрав нос, а Джейн чувствует себя разоблаченной. Она пытается отпираться, но ее стойкость, которой Джейн по праву гордилась, свернувшись, забилась где-то в одном из закоулков ее нутра. Все слова оправдания разбиваются о самоуверенность этой девицы, как волны о прибрежные скалы.

— Детка, извини, но я никогда не ошибаюсь, — Элиссон качает головой и подходит ближе.

Джейн замирает, когда та касается руками ее спины, а затем целует. Джейн неловко и немного страшно. Она не делает ни шагу вперед, ни назад. Элиссон разочаровано вздыхает в ее приоткрытый рот, чуть сильнее прижимая к себе. Джейн слега прищуривается, глядя в глаза, затянутые хмельной поволокой и делает острожное движение навстречу. Джейн ведь не нравится Том?

Раззадоренная ответной реакцией Элиссон действует напористей, и ее руки проскальзывают под майку Джейн и сразу же натыкаются на ее выступающие ребра. Сердце учащенно стучит, предательская дрожь вьется от лодыжек к коленям, голова кружится и гудит, и этот гул напоминает радиопомехи. Напоминает? Джейн пытается сосредоточиться на этих посторонних звуках и перестать думать о той глупой глупости, которую она сейчас совершает, но шум сменяет песней.

_«Умри! Умри! Умри, моя дорогая!»_

Джейн отталкивает Элиссон, ошарашенно оглядываясь вокруг. Что, черт возьми, она делает?

— Что такое? Тебе не нравится Metallica? — та пытается отшутиться, снова пробуя настигнуть Джейн, но она ловко уворачивается.

— Слушай, мне пора, — юркнув в приоткрытую дверь, Джейн убегает, хоть вначале и пытается выглядеть невозмутимой. В спину ей не летит ни звука.

Джейн не нравится Том, Джейн почти ненавидит Дарью, тогда почему в голове у нее колотятся мысли об измене?

* * *

Джейн неторопливо черкает карандашом по гладкой станице скетчбука, когда в ее временное обиталище врывается соседка.

— Эй, к телефону.

Джейн приподнимает одну бровь, но, пусть и так же неприлично медленно, как рисует, встает с матраца и спускается на первый этаж.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я позвонила? — знакомый бархатный голос доносится из трубки, и ей кажется, что с того конца провода повеяло теплом.

— Дарья? — впервые за несколько недель Джейн от души улыбается.

Джейн точно не нравится Том, а насчет всего остального ей нужно хорошенько подумать.


End file.
